JuuNen go Ni
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Lanchia was hit by the Juunen Bazooko, and meets the Fuuta from Ten Years in the Future.


Finally getting around to writing this fic that I've been having in my head for a long time. In the middle of the night after I'd just decided to sleep and turned out the lights, too. Well, whatever. *shrug*

**Juu****-****nen****Go****Ni  
><strong>**In****Ten****Years  
><strong>**TYL****!****Lanchia****x****TYL****!****Fuuta****x****Lanchia**

Lanchia couldn't help but stare. His surroundings were completely unfamiliar to him, and what was up with this white corridor?  
>He looked up hearing footsteps nearing, and the chain to his snake-ball was stretched tense between his hands in nothing short of a split second.<br>A young man carrying a laundry basket appeared through a corridor at his left, just a little bit in front of him, and turned towards him. He almost walked into him, but stopped as he noticed him.  
>They stared at each other silently, then the young man spoke, tilting his head to the side. "Lanchia-nii?"<br>"Huh?" 'nii' as is nii-san as in big brother? Huh? Why would someone-?  
>Well, there was something familiar about the boy.. He had felt that as soon as he saw him. But he couldn't for the life of him place him. "Who're you?"<br>"Oh?" The youngster blinked. Then he smiled. "I see. You were hit by the Juunen Bazooka."  
>"Jyu-jyu- Bazooka...?" Curse Japanese. He had been in Italy for over half a year now, so he hadn't spoken Japanese in a long time.<br>"You're ten years into the future." The young man said with a bright smile on his face. "Apparently, your ten year older self just got here."  
>For a moment, Lanchia stared at him silently. "Who're you, then?" he asked, not really believing in what this weird guy was saying.<br>"I'm Fuuta." The smile only grew brighter. "Ranking Fuuta."  
>"Fuuta?" Okay, now he believed in this even less. "Fuuta is a kid."<br>"Ahahahhhh..." Nervously, the man who called himself Fuuta laughed. "Well, I'm ten years older than the me you know, so..."  
>"It sounds farfetched. Where am I?" Suspiciously.<br>"Oh, that's right." Fuuta looked as if he just remembered about that. "In Vongola's secret base underneath Namimori-chou."  
>"Vongola?" Why would he even be in a mafia family's secret base, even if it was something made up?<br>"Yes." Fuuta nodded, and put down the laundry basket, then took a step closer. Okay, this so called Fuuta-kid was very close to getting into his personal space right now, what the hell did he think he was -

All coherent thoughts, and all reflexes, were shut off when he was suddenly kissed. Then he felt a tug at his innards, and he didn't feel the lips any longer. He only felt the sucking sensation in the pit of his stomach when he flew through a world of spirals.

"You kissed my younger self before I got a welcome back-kiss, Fuuta?"  
>Fuuta giggled, and blushed. "Well, you always look so cute when you're confused, so I couldn't really help it." He smiled, and leaned into the touch as Lanchia ruffled his hair.<br>"Stupid kid. You really do whatever you want." he remarked. "Where'd the adorable little kid go?"  
>"Ten years into the past." Fuuta replied cheerily. "But you don't have to carry that. I can do it myself." He motioned at the laundry basket that Lanchia held with one hand. Lanchia snorted in amusement. "I came here to spend some time with you, and all you do is doing the laundry or helping out in the kitchen. This's the least I can do to get to be around you."<br>"Mou, Lanchia-nii." Fuuta blushed again, then closed his eyes as he felt Lanchia's lips over his own. One arm was put at the back of his head to let Lanchia deepen the kiss, and the sound of the basket falling to the floor and rolling over it was heard, but Fuuta ignored it. Because Lanchia's other hand found it's way around his waist, pressing his closer.  
>"Lanchia...nii..." Fuuta murmured, and he put a let around Lanchia's to be able to stay up, then felt the wall press against his back, offering support and he gripped at Lanchia.<br>"Fuuta.." Lanchia breathed out his name against his lips, and the warm puff of air made Fuuta shiver in pleasure. "Here is... bad.." he whispered, and Lanchia smirked. "Who cares." and he licked lips before going down on Fuuta's once more.

He would be so scolded by Sawada later.

Not that the young tenth minded their relationship, but because they were doing this in the middle of a corridor, where the children could see them. And Fuuta was not yet a complete adult, even though it was not even a year left until his eighteenth birthday. But it wasn't as if they tried to keep their relationship a secret, even seven years ago.

**The End**

So, random LanchiaFuuta, with a confused younger Lanchia ending up ten years in the future. =) Around one-and-a-half pages.


End file.
